


If Only You Were My Addiction

by orphan_account



Series: Discord Prompted Ficlets [27]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol Withdrawal, Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Detox, Drug Withdrawal, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Withdrawal leaves Angel feeling like shit. Someone he didn't expect is there to help.Can be read as pre-slash or straight up slash
Relationships: Angel Dust & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Discord Prompted Ficlets [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572817
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	If Only You Were My Addiction

Angel was crashing and burning, every limb felt like it was made of lead and his head hurt. He couldn't even make out who was getting into bed with him, all he knew is someone was there, a hand on his shoulder sliding down into his chest fluff. He pushed weakly at them, a blur of browns and white and a rough voice all the indication, but in hell, that could be anyone. 

He fully expected them to keep trying, to keep touching, but they didn't, instead they moved away. With a relieved sigh he allowed his hazy eyes to slip closed, retreating into darkness until the hand was back, this time pressed to his forehead, sweeping sweat drenched locks away from his face. He could make out the word detox and nodded mutely. The hand was gone a moment later and he whimpered pathetically, reaching out with lethargic limbs for the brown blur before it was gone once more.

Time seemed to slow, everything hurt so much, but he'd run out of drugs, run out of everything while stick in the hotel on house arrest after his stunt on the news. He ached all over with the withdrawals, bugs under his skin, itching and burning while he crashed repeatedly the longer he waited until darkness claimed him again.

When he came to next he could see again, limbs heavy like they were full of lead, sweat clinging to his skin, matting all his fluff down and he honestly just felt like shit, until he saw Husk by his bedside, alcoholic demon known for not believing in love asleep next to him. He smiled weakly when he saw the bottle of water and pain killers.


End file.
